


翻车现场

by EnjolrasR0



Category: Arsenal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasR0/pseuds/EnjolrasR0





	翻车现场

“卡鲁姆……！”

威尔希尔两手撑在墙上，赤裸着下半身，被迫承受来自身后的毫无章法的操弄，脏话出口都带着甜腻的味道，“操你——哈啊…… " 

有温柔下垂眼的年轻男孩狠狠撞进威尔希尔体内截断他的污言秽语，使之转变为一声陡然变调的呻吟。

钱伯斯掐紧他的下巴将食指捅进他嘴里，温柔的英伦腔夹带些许粗重喘息，“现在的情况正相反。”

威尔希尔几乎想咬断那根手指，但他不忍心这么做，只得半张着嘴任它作乱。

去他妈的！

威尔希尔也不知道自己为什么就着了这小子的道，被那双蓝眼睛迷了个七荤八素，最后居然爬了人家的床——如果说第一次是酒后乱性情有可原，那之后的第二次第三次完全是自己送上门任他吃干抹净。

仗着小他三岁就动不动露出可爱笑容卖萌、其实只是想勾引他上床的混蛋东西！

他怎么会爱上这么个臭小子！真他妈瞎了眼！

钱伯斯并不晓得恋人此时正在心里问候自己祖宗八辈，只贴近去亲吻威尔希尔颈侧皮肤，同时抽出了在他口腔里搅动的手指。

手指抽离时威尔希尔下意识舔了舔他的指尖，顿时感觉到缓慢碾磨肠壁的性器硬涨如铁。钱伯斯下一秒便完全失去了耐心，再度开始疯狂抽送。

“我操一一哈啊 … 去你妈的 …慢…慢点，求你 … ”

威尔希尔破口而出的脏话被撞得支离破碎，再张嘴时只剩下不像样的喘息与呻吟。钱伯斯强势地箍紧了他的腰身固定令他不至于腿软到跌倒，但一次次被穿插带来的灭顶快感仍使他发出了近乎呜咽的声音，他咬牙吞下这羞耻的呻吟，颊侧显出深深的酒窝。

钱伯斯早已习惯了他在床上的脏话连篇，这个人虽然平时看起来乖萌软甜，但每逢比赛都凶狠得令对手毫无招架之力，能让他乖乖躺在下面被操完全靠自己比他高一截的身高与武力值。

也许还靠爱？

钱伯斯温柔地亲吻威尔希尔那个甜蜜的酒窝，在嚣张跋扈太子爷的耳边轻声说了句什么。

 

威尔希尔罕见地脸红起来。


End file.
